


Random drabbles of a bright rose

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, World Wrestling Entertainment, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First book!, How Do I Tag, Just the thing that pop into my head, Multi, Some will by sad like really really really sad, Will have oc, You get the rest, basically all the characters, random things, sorry ahead of time, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just the random crap the pop in to my head you have been warnShips and trigger warning will very chapter to chapterThat's about it I think well bye for nowOpal





	Random drabbles of a bright rose

**Author's Note:**

> OK hi people clicked on this   
> So this is a WWE oc somewhat back around so her name is name is Emily Donovan and she was six when what happened in the beginning happened and I'm no good at math so yeah enjoy! :)

"kids run"my mom said stare down a man that calls us his kids Austin looked shocked he grabbed my hand and started pulling at me to go tears in my eyes I yelled "no momma I'm not leaving you" the man chuckled Austin pulling at me whisper "come on we need to hide" the yelled at me the man said something "you better listen to your mother little girl" his voice was gravely and moomma yelled "Emily listen to me for once run go now! Austin take care of her at all costs" she had tears in her eyes finally Austin pulled me away and we ran to a closet and he locked the door sitting down and curling up next to him listening to the cutest of our mother and the shouts of the man then we jumped hearing a shot Havel foot steps coming our way hearing the man's voice "come come out where you are little brats" Austin ushing me to the back of the closet putting his finger on his Lips telling me to be quite the foot steps when down the hall they it sounders like more foot steps getting excited that it might be momma hearing an other bang the excitement when away looking at Austin "mom" was the only thing he said curling up more asking Austin "momma OK right" he didn't respond to that question all he said was "Emily go to sleep I'll watch out for anything" I saw tears in his eye nodding I close my eyes hoping today was all just a dream. 

 

That was sixteen years ago and I'm now staying in the middle of the ring of one of the biggest wrestling looking around at the Performance Center "I finally made it" I said smiling 'what if I'm not good enough for them' I think my mind takes over and let's me do the best I can proving that voice wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
